farstridersfandomcom-20200213-history
Ex Cinis Cineris
Name: Ex Cinis Cineris Website: www.excincin.com Recruiting status: Open, all levels, races and classes Activity Time: 24/7 Description Who/what is Ex Cinis Cineris? Latin?!? What does it Mean? Ex Cinis Cineris is Latin meaning Ashes from ashes Why did you form? Thanks to long server waits, endless queues, defunct or dying guilds and a myriad of other reasons, we all found ourselves drawn to the Farstriders realm. These wandering adventurers met and founded a new guild literally ‘from the ashes’ of our former gaming existence. What is the goal/ mission statement? We all know how much it stinks waiting to find a party in LFG, questing alone, or feeling like an outsider in a guild. It’s much better to play and grow TOGETHER, make new gaming friends, and become a recognized guild for the RIGHT reasons. Ideally we want to create a guild of players for the player. What does this mean? Well exactly this: we look and strive to find gamers who enjoy playing with like-minded individuals. Let’s be honest and clear about this: Playing any online game; whether it be WoW or some other game, is our personal escape and relaxation from the everyday humdrums of life. Take that into consideration and share the experience. Don’t bring real life drama into my, your or others’ enjoyment. The ultimate goal is to have fun playing WoW with other gamers who enjoy the experience as well. This in turn will have us all meet and form a bond under the game playing umbrella. Why are you different from everyone else? What makes us unique is that we choose not to pigeon hole our definition. We are not primarily a Role Playing (RP) guild, nor are we primarily a raiding guild or a primary PVP guild. This of course doesn’t mean that you can’t RP or raid or PVP, it just means at first we won’t be defined as such. Conversely, we hope to form a well rounded guild where ALL of the previous circumstances can occur. The great thing about the concept of Ex Cinis Cineris it that the guild will be shaped by the players playing it, not by rules governing it’s existence. Although we have started raiding in the recent months, we want to make the statement that we are NOT a raiding guild. We are a casual/social group of people who enjoy playing together and get together now and again to run end game instances. In no way will we tell you how you should play your character, when you should play your character, and what you have to do with your character. OK, I like what I hear, how do I join? Glad to hear yer interested! Just go to our web site and register (http://www.excincin.com/index.php) and follow the instructions to the questionare. Once that is done we will review it and contact you in game. If a few days have passed and you haven’t heard from us please feel free to whisper the Guild Master, or one of the officers to find out what is going on. Most of the time the person bringing you into the guild (your mentor) has not been on at the same time that you have. Final word: We are a mixed guild with both male and female players. You only need to be an Alliance character, no matter if you are a Dwarf, Night Elf, Gnome (they are so cuddly aren’t they?), Human or Draenei; ALL are welcomed with open arms and warm smiles . Frankly to achieve the above mentioned guild goals we are looking for a vast quantity of quality players. So, if you have a friend or fellow gamer who has found a home in Ex Cinis Cineris, then we’re probably doing something right!!! Remember, we’re not looking for drama, just enjoyment. Hope to see you in Ex Cinis Cineris …. It's worth the look, and if you desire to make Ex Cinis Cineris your home, you can complete an application here: http://www.excincin.com/index.php